Fixing
by Colorsofcandyandtea
Summary: T fixes a important item for xis best friend, Sonic. ((Has Trans* characters! If you do not like that, please do not read!))


Fixing.

((I hope this story is okay! Also, sorry for the crappy title. I couldn't come up with anything better.))

XXX

The thin needle goes into the thick fabric, then out. Ze had done this many times before, and what used to take him hours of time, bandages wrapped around every finger and more blood pooling as he stitched and retried, now takes him a few minutes. However, this rip is rather severe. Ze isn't sure if ze can actually fix this one, but ze can't tell him. Ze knows how much he overreact when it comes to his binder.

"T…! Are you done yet!?" Sonic yells, pacing by the two-tailed fox as he keeps his arm crossed against his chest. T won't let Sonic use ace bandages to hide his breasts until T fixes it. Ze knows for a fact how dangerous they are, and won't risk zis best friend life.

"No, Sonic.. be patient… you really damaged your binder this time…"

"That's called adventure, T. It means that after saving the world, your stupid binder is gonna be all messed up."

"I don't mind fixing it, Sonic, but I think you should order a new one. This one has been though hell and back, and I don't think it can last any longer."

"Ughhhh…! Fine, I'll order another of these soon." T bites the blue string and puts a peach one in the needle, so ze can start on the circle. Sonics' binder matches the color of his fur, so it blends in so naturally no one can tell he's wearing it. T keeps silent for a while, but has to start off the usual argument they have when it comes to this.

"Y'know…. You have so much money you can buy like, a million of these things. Can't you get top surgery?" Sonic sighs loudly with the roll of his eyes.

"Oh my god T… we've discussed this. I can't do surgery right now."

"You're a hero on all of Mobius. If you suddenly got surgery, they'll assume it's from a battle wound."

"I NEVER get battle wounds!"

"But the point is, you can't live the rest of your life like this. You aren't happy with your breasts-"

"Don't call them that. There disgusting sacks of fat that are stapled on my chest."

"Sorry. But, you aren't happy with using binders. Just get a top surgery, lie about what you went into the hospital for, and then you can live a happy life!"

"My friend's aren't that stupid. They'll figure it out."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." T never gets Sonics' reasoning.

"Okay, everyone likes you because you're Sonic the Hedgehog, the friendly hero of Mobius. Not because they think you have a dick." He glares at T.

"They know 'Sonic', not 'Sonia'. I don't think they'll ever truly think of me the same way when they learn I wasn't born a guy. I don't want them to think I'm any different. Because I'm NOT."

"I understand, Sonic. You're afraid of losing your friend's, and your afraid of how they'll react." He doesn't say anything to that, but his eyes just prove zis statement. The eyes of sadly agreeing, looking away with half closed lids.

T goes back to sewing, and ze is able to fix it, though the stitches look a bit more noticeable then they should be. He doesn't care.

T smiles and watches Sonic puts it on. Before, he was angry, not only in his tone of voice, but also in body expression. His eyebrows were furrowed angrily, his shoulder muscles tightened, his footsteps harder on the floor, his tail-pointing straight instead of the usual relaxed upward.

As he puts is on, a low sigh escapes his lips. His muscles relaxes and his tail lower's. Ze can't see any indent of his breasts anymore, like there supposed to be.

"….Thanks T. Sorry for acting like a brat."

"It's okay Sonic!" The two hug each other tight, T snuggling zis head into Sonics' neck, which is soft and warm. Sonic chuckles a little and pats zis back, tickling zim a little. T then begins to wiggle, telling Sonic to let go, and Sonic does.

"I'm going on a quick run! I'll come back with dinner."

"Don't break your binder! I literally just fixed it!"

"I won't, I won't!" Sonic dashes out the door, and T is left alone. Ze places the blue and peach yarn into the regular cabinets, along with the needle. T makes the mental note to buy more soon.

As ze passes by a mirror, the grey bow on zis head doesn't feel right. T goes to zis room, and finds two other pairs. One blue, one pink. The blue one feels right, and he goes back downstairs.

Tails turns on the television, and resists the temptation to getting the frozen pizzas he left in the fridge.


End file.
